obludafandomcom-20200213-history
The Red Rose Mansion
The Red Rose Mansion is a big ancestral house in the Czech Republic. It has been host to several government projects and witnessed many incidents including its burning by Johan Liebert . Location According to episode 61, its street address is 3 Červeny St., nearbrevnov. To get there, Another Monster provides these directions: "Go south along the river through the Jewish neighborhood, cross Manesuv Bridge, then climb as if circling Prague Castle, to the west. Proceeding further out from the city from Hradcany, through Dejvice, the mansion sits on a small hill overlooking Brevnov, on the way to Ruzyne Airport. The landmarks are a weathervane to the right, and the steeple of St. Alzbeta's Church to the left." Its location is very good strategically because it is, firstly, situated in the middle of a suburb (away from the complications of living on the large cities of the Czech Republic), and, secondly, the house itself is large enough to host many people and conduct seminars. Many people in the series are attracted to this mansion because of the secrets it holds. Architecture Common to the ancestral houses of the Post-War Prague, The Red Rose Mansion bears cubist architecture, as exmplified by its high narrow roof and geometric facade. It quite resembles Gothic style in its spires around the foundation of the house but the majority of the structure basically follows astounding symmetry and adherence to the design of large cornices and installation of thick butresses to accentuate the height and strength of the structure. The Reading Seminars Franz Bonaparta, a man of great intellect, pursued an experiment which no one had yet tried: changing the personality of the reading seminar participants and moulding the 'Superior Pupil'. Many children were selected to participate in this reading seminar, and one of them, accidentally, was Bonaparta's own son Jaromír Lipsky. He was subsequently kicked out of the reading seminars however, due to his poor performance and lack of distinguishing charactereristics attributed to the 'Superior Pupil' The length of the reading seminars, or the weekly book readings' existence may have been around 10-15 years, as the one of the first students who entered the book readings had been in attendence in 1968, but it is not known whether the seminars were conducted continuously. The latest in attendance, most probably is Nina's group, who might have attended the readings in 1979-1981. After Čapek was discharged from the Book readings, he moved to Germany and replicated the seminars, although it has been a short-lived endevour. This was because of the strange and anti-social behavior displayed by the children. Picture Books The story books and other stories told impromptu are as follows (note that there must have been many books in their seminars, and only those written below are well-known): *The Nameless Monster (Czech: Obluda, Která Nemá Své Jméno) *The God of Peace (Czech: Bůh Míru) *The Man with the Big Eyes and the Man with the Big Mouth (Czech: Velkooký, Velkoústý) *The King of Darkness and the Queen of Light (an impromptu story) The "Superior Pupil" A certain Herman Führ was named to be the "Superior Pupil" Bonaparta and Čapek created. His whereabouts, however, is not known. He is nowhere to be found after his participation in the reading seminars. If Johan too had attended the reading seminars (it is established that Nina attended the seminars, due to her knowledge of Lipsky's involvement as seen in episode 69) Effects of attending the seminars Involvement in the Eugenics Experiment Murder of 46 people Behind the plastered wall When Inspector Lunge is on vacation in Prague, he is able to piece together some facts about Johan and the person who orchestrated many experiments on behalf of the Czechoslovakian government. After meeting with the former Secret Police Captain Karel Ranke, he is able to get permission to visit the Red Rose Mansion and take down manually, using a shovel, a plastered wall on the north wall of the second floor. The Monster's Love Letter to the Woman After destroying the weak wall concealing the door to Maria Theresa's Hall , Lunge finds a darkened room that smells like ethanol. Using his shovel, he removes the wooden boards nailed onto the room's windows to let the sun shine through. As soon as there is enough light, he starts walking around, contemplating how many people might have died there. He also sees a portrait of a beautiful woman hanging above the fire place. Lunge remembers seeing her face within Bonaparta's sketchbook, and he speculates whether or not she could be the mother of the twins. Upon discovering this portrait, Lunge goes back to the same room the next day to examine it thoroughly. He decides to take down the woman's portrait and there he sees the letter supposedly written by Franz Bonaparta to the woman in the portrait. Lunge's impression of it is that it looks like a draft to a novel. The letter reads: : A Love Letter from the Monster to the Beauty : ''I've been watching you, I wanted to devour you whole, but instead, everything about you consumed me. When I was falling apart, how did I look to you? When I falling apart the object you gave me.. you left me a beautiful jewel. Those twins were looking as if they were blessed with eternal life. The most sinful deed is to take away a person's name. Let's get your name back. I'll give you your name back. Your name... is Anna. Right now I'm sad, sad, sad, sad. '' Johan Liebert Nina and Dieter's Visit Břevnov Monastery Following the directions given in Another Monster chapter fifteen, one of the series' fans determined the location of the building the Red Rose Mansion was modeled after, also known as the Břevnov Monastery, found in the Břevnov district of Prague 6. Another fan who was traveling in Prague paid a visit to the monastery. The individual uploaded pictures they took while touring it onto their blog, which can be found in six seperate parts: Part I, Part II, Part III, Part IV, Part V, and Part VI. A few of these photos are seen in the gallery below. Picture 003.jpg Picture 004.jpg Picture 025.jpg Picture 034.jpg Picture 046.jpg Picture 023.jpg Picture 039.jpg Picture 044.jpg Picture 038.jpg Category:Places Category:Experiments